


Complete

by tenderyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderyeol/pseuds/tenderyeol
Summary: Chanyeol loved to write, especially music. He would write poems and then turn them into music. He didn't think his voice was good enough to sing them but he had no one else to do it so, when the time came, he chose to follow is dreams and take an Arts course.Baekhyun loved to sing. His voice was one of the most beautiful sounds ever and everyone who had heard him sing agreed. People would always ask him if he ever wrote something but Baekhyun just couldn't. He had no ideas and no talent for that but one thing he always knew: he would get better at it following the course he always wanted, Arts.Maybe they're everything they have been searching for... or even more.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

The sound of the rain suddenly starts getting closer, a strangely soft light invades the boy's eyes and the feeling of being alive and filled with responsibilities kicks in.

"First day back to school here we go," he says to himself.

Wearing his favourite clothes to make himself feel better, he makes his way downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Did you sleep well son?" his mother asks.

After answering the usual yes he starts complaining. Why are Christmas holidays so short? Why does he have to get back to waking up earlier? And why does he sound like the stereotype of a student by saying this words?

"Chanyeol just stop complaining and finish getting ready, I'm going to work earlier so I'll drop you off," his sister says.

School looks the same but it feels different. That sensation of the non-existing morning noise in the hallways will always be the same. "I guess people are just too sleepy to bother for each other," Chanyeol tells himself, smiling to everyone he makes eye contact with.

Since the classroom door is open, he makes his way to his chair, saying good morning to all his already present classmates, sitting down and opening his idea sketchbook.

"Writing so early in the morning Park?" one of his classmates asks.

"You know me," Chanyeol said, laughing his answer away.

In fact, everyone knew how he was. Working student with good grades, idea machine and talented man. For Chanyeol's shock some people actually admired him and came to him for advice, was it with love, school or art related stuff. He wasn't popular though and he didn't wanted to become such a personality lacking thing.

"Good morning students, let our first English class after holidays start in a different way. Remember the boy who was supposed to be in our class when we began this year? He is finally here! Please, come in," the teacher said with the sweetest look in her eyes, loudest sweet voice Chanyeol had ever heard.

Fact is she had reasons for it because the person who came in through the door surely didn't look Chanyeol's age and had the power to make all the girls in class to stop breathing. Damn it, even some boys did.

"Hello, my name is Byun Baekhyun and I'm your new classmate- I mean, I was always your classmate, I just wasn't here with you guys and I'm sorry for that. It's really nice to meet you all," he said, making a ninety degrees bow and smiling after getting up.

"Chanyeol, this is definitively something that should inspire you to write a song," the girl sitting on the desk in front of Chanyeol's said, letting a sigh louder than Adele's high notes.

Chanyeol kept looking at the Baekhyun named boy. He was lightly shaking, biting one of his fingers in the paused seconds he wasn't answering stuff about himself to the class, gaze shifting everywhere, nervous smiles dropping towards someone from once in a while until... He looked back.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

It was such a movie like move... It's like the only muscles on your body that still move are your lips and your heart. Like your brain doesn't work anymore but you're still alive.

Baekhyun's heart jumped a little when he saw the boy's lips moving, mouthing "You're welcome", which at first he didn't understand but when his brain started working again he understood that the pretty boy with big ears was welcoming him to their class.

The truth his Chanyeol was more surprised when Baekhyun mouthed him a thank you back, finishing it off with a wide smile that made everyone who was actually paying attention make their necks work at a hundred kilometres per hour, shifting gazes between both boys.

The rest of the day they didn't talk with each other. It's actually funny how two people who really want to speak with each other end up not doing it because they think the other one doesn't feel the same.

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun as a chance to start again: someone that might want to be his friend. Not a friend like everyone else in their class, a true one, someone you trust in and someone who trusts in you.

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol as the only one who actually had welcomed him in an honest way and thought that maybe, just maybe, the boy wanted to be his friend as well.

The next day, Baekhyun woke up with the sun inside his head, showing its light through his smile.

He wore clothes that made him feel more confident, ate his favourite breakfast, brushed his teeth and applied a little bit of makeup. Then he walked under rain to school, wearing a transparent umbrella that made him feel like a God walking in between the raindrops.

The classroom door is open, the pretty boy with big ears is already inside, writing something in a book.

Breathe in, breathe out.

"Morning! Thank you so much for what you did yesterday. Mind if I sit down next to you?" Baekhyun asked him when he got close to his desk. Baekhyun thought that maybe the other one didn't like him to invade his space because his eyes looked him up and down and went wide. Really wide.

"I didn't really do much yesterday but I'm glad it comforted you. My name is Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you. Please, feel free to sit down next to me," he said, getting up to bow, offering both his hands for Baekhyun to shake.

Baekhyun couldn't avoid whispering wow has the boy got up. He looked tall while sitting down but he didn't imagine him to be so tall. Chanyeol was what, ten centimeters taller than him?

After shaking hands while bowing to each other, the boys sat down on their desks. The classes went by quickly and it was now time to go eat lunch.

"Sorry Chanyeol, I hate to bother but can you do me another favour?" Baekhyun asked, his insides shaking at the feeling of being rejected.

"Sure thing," Chanyeol said with the nicest, most sincere smile.

"Do you think we can eat lunch together? I mean, I don't know anyone in this class and I'm not comfortable enough eating alone because I think people will just seat next to me and-"

"No need to explain, sure you can! Anytime you need it, don't even ask. I hope you don't mind eating with one of my friends though, he's not from this class but trust me, he's better than them," Chanyeol interrupted Baekhyun, whispering the last part even if they were now almost alone in the class as people always seem to have their ass on fire whenever the school bell rings.

The small boy was really interested to see the taller walk in the hallway. They were just making their way to the school's cafeteria yet so many people would say hi to Chanyeol and he would say hi back.

"You know," he called Baekhyun's attention "I'm not popular, I don't want you thinking that. If you actually like my company and we get to be good friends you'll see that besides Sehun, my sister and her best friend I have no one. It's just that when you're good at one thing people like to take advantage of you. I don't want to brag or anything but I think you'll find out soon what I'm talking about. Then, please come to me and we'll talk about it," Chanyeol finished seriously.

If only Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun understood what he was talking about.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

When Chanyeol woke up he couldn't help but think about the day before.

Without and effort, Baekhyun had come to him and ask for his company. He stayed at lunch time and had a conversation with Sehun to get to know him better. And more: at the end of the day he told Chanyeol that he understood what being used felt like and that he was trustable.

Why would he do such things?

Baekhyun was surprised to see that he was the first one to arrive at the classroom.

"Maybe I'm in the wrong one, maybe they're planning on pranking me or something," he thought.

But time kept passing by and he realized he just got too early to school; people whose faces he recognised started entering the classroom door, bowing and saying good morning with faces that changed between "I'm feeling so good" and "if only I stayed more five minutes".

Baekhyun kept looking, looking and looking. Smiling, saying good morning and drawing on his book. The boy who received him so well wasn't coming through the door.

Suddenly, while Baekhyun was distracted, someone rushed through the door.

"Really? I thought I was late! Thank God," Chanyeol cursed.

You know that feeling of your muscles relaxing, washing away the fear and nervousness and bringing a wave of joy and relief?

That was Baekhyun in that exact moment, as he saw Chanyeol smiling at everyone.

"Morning Baekhyunee, sorry if you thought you wouldn't have company today," Chanyeol told the boy.

"N-no problem, it's totally fine. You don't have any obligation towards me, if you get late or just don't come there is no need to apologise at all," and with that, the teacher came in, leaving no time for the two boys to talk.

Days kept passing by, Chanyeol and Baekhyun would always sit next to each other in classes and eat lunch with Sehun at the school's cafeteria. Without noticing, one week had already passed by and Baekhyun was rushing through the raindrops again, giving him flashbacks of the great week he spent with his new class.

"What did Chanyeol mean when he said that last week? What's his talent?" Baekhyun asked himself, on his way to school.

There was only one street left until he got to school when he saw a tall boy getting out of a house, cursing at the fact that it was raining but not really turning back to get an umbrella.

But Baekhyun was sure he knew that one tall boy.

He ran a bit and soon both boys were under the magic transparent umbrella.

"Morning Chanyeol, why were you cursing at the rain?" Baekhyun said, laughing.

"Well, I think it's fair enough for me to carry the umbrella since you saw me talking alone like a crazy man. You wouldn't tell anyone if I did so, would you?"


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

As weeks kept passing by, Baekhyun and Chanyeol's friendship kept on growing.

Sehun was pleased to see his hyung smile with someone from his class and had now a father-like feeling towards the older boys. He just felt like protecting his hyungs, they seemed so precious...

In a month they got close enough to trust each other and they were now on the true process of getting close.

"Hey, Chanyeolie hyung, can I speak with you for a second?" Sehun asked, catching the boy alone in the hallway.

"Sure Sehunie, is something wrong?" he asked, kind as always.

"No, I just wanted to ask you some stuff... Have you told Baekhyun about your writing skills and all the things related to that?" he got a no as answer "So do you trust Baekhyun hyung?"

"You know, now that you say that... I do, I really do. It has only been one month but I feel like I can trust him. He's the only person in my class that I actually like, you know? So yes, I do,"

"Then why haven't you spoken with him yet?" and that was the golden question.

Chanyeol made a promise both to Sehun and himself to speak with Baekhyun about his trust issues. How could he expect the other boy to trust him when he wasn't telling him such a basic thing?

That pleasant sound of the final bell kicks in and the room is quickly empty, leaving the two calm boys on their own to speak.

"Can I walk with you on our way home?" Chanyeol asks the smaller one, getting a yes as answer.

"Okay so, remember all that talk a month ago about my talent right? I think the opportunity of you finding out on your own never came but now I trust you enough to tell you the whole thing so here it goes... I'm good at writing. Not only good, really good. Thing is people took advantage of my beloved talent for more than once and I simply cannot trust them. There was this time where I liked this girl and she became closer to me by the time we had a group project related with song writing. When we were done and I thought we were actually getting into something, she told me face to face that she as sorry but she only needed the grade and that she didn't like me much as a person. It completely broke my heart and it stills hurts to think about that. There were a lot more of hurtful incidents and I'm sure I'll tell you some of them as our friendship keeps growing but yeah..." Chanyeol took a deep breath in and felt something on his hand.

Baekhyun's hands.

"It's okay, I promise I won't do that and I trust you to believe in me," he said with the cutest eye smile the taller had ever seen "You see Chanyeol, that's how a friendship grows: you start trusting in the other person, you tell them something that means a lot to you, you see their reaction and you decide if you can fully trust in them or not. I know I can trust in you, thank you for telling me that," and with that, Baekhyun's soft hands leave Chanyeol's.

The rest of the way to Chanyeol's house was like the last month: fun and pacific.

When Baekhyun was finally alone he let out a big sigh and smiled to himself.

"He trusts me and I'll keep giving him reasons to, I promise,"


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

Baekhyun was over at his English tutor's house, not really studying English as always.

She was more than his tutor, she was like an older sister, that one friend he always had present. Her name is Jung Soyeon.

"So you actually held your friend's hand a week ago? You're so cutely impulsive Baekhyunee, when will you grow up," she mocked him.

"Shut up ok! I don't know why I did it but you know me, I never do..." he felt so embarrassed.

"When will you tell me his name? And when will you tell him your secret?" Soyeon asked.

"You see, we have a field trip to the mountains in the end of the year. By then, it'll be five months since we first knew each other. I know it's not much but if I actually feel comfortable enough, I'll do it by then. When we get back, I'll tell you his name,"

"Deal!" she agreed, making the conversation die right there so they could finally work.

After two hours of tutoring, Baekhyun was finally outside waiting for his father to come and get him when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hey Baekhyunee, can I drop by? I need help with English homework." Chanyeol texted Baekhyun.

"I'm not home yet so I can ask my father to drop me at yours. Is that fine?" he texted back.

As Baekhyun's father drove by he got a yes as an answer, face lighting up for no reason.

He finally arrived, English books on his arms, hugging them like his favourite stuffed toy and waiting for a familiar smile to open up the door. But that didn't happen.

"Hello miss, I'm Chanyeol's friend. He asked me to drop by to help him with English," Baekhyun said nervously.

Now yes, that warming and welcoming smile appeared behind the lady's shoulder.

"Baekhyunee! Thank you so much for coming, be welcome to our house," the taller said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

It smelt really nicely and familiar but Baekhyun didn't know why.

He was introduced to Chanyeol's mother, the pretty lady who opened the door, and then they went to Chanyeol's room to start working.

When they got to his room, the familiar scent seemed to double and Baekhyun was starting to suspect about what it was. He felt like doing something really impulsive but he chose not to, realizing how dumb and weird it would be.

"Sorry for the mess, I was writing because I couldn't focus on English. Thank God I have you to help me," Chanyeol laughed, grabbing some papers that he threw on the floor in the previous hours.

"It's okay Chanyeol, I like your room and it's not messy at all. It's really cosy and it has your personality, I really like it," Baekhyun's eyes almost disappeared as he smiled honestly.

Chanyeol was happily shocked by the boy's sentence but chose to keep it to himself.

Then, they got to work and hours passed by quickly. Baekhyun felt like he worked harder than he did back at his tutor's house and Chanyeol was really thankful as he finally understood grammar for basically the first time.

Baekhyun heard a noise outside and he knew what it was: the engine of his father's car, which meant the fun was over.

"I hope I helped Chanyeolie! Thank you so much for having me here," he said his goodbyes to him and his mother.

"Drop by anytime you want sweetheart, you'll always be welcome!" Chanyeol's mother assured.

As Baekhyun took the empty steps to his father's car the familiar smell went away and Baekhyun now fully realized that his thoughts earlier were correct.

It was Chanyeol's scent.


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

"Everyone, listen up! Your instrument teacher, vocal teacher and I decided to do a project together," the Korean teacher announced "You will work in pairs and write a text, a short poem for example, and then turn it into a music. You can now start pairing up!"

Everyone started looking around, seeing where the writing prodigy was but this time he had someone in his mind.

"Hey Baekhyunee, want to be my pair? Because I really want to be yours," Chanyeol told the other one with the softest look on his orbs.

It had been two months and the trust that came with their friendship kept on growing. Both boys started to loosen up next to each other, dropping jokes from once in a while and being less afraid of asking stuff to each other.

"Really? Because I wanted to be your pair too," they laughed and high-fived, receiving jealous looks from almost everyone in their class.

The teacher then explained all the essential stuff they needed.

A text or poem, for the Korean teacher to evaluate, and the music sheet for the instrument teacher to evaluate. Then the pairs would perform their song to the whole class, for the vocal teacher and the other two ones to evaluate together. The Korean teacher would only give her opinion from the performance though, as she had no music related degree.

Chanyeol felt really confident. Ideas started running through his head, mixed with short lapses of Baekhyun's vocals he remembered from vocal classes. He knew he was good but somehow he couldn't remember how much, maybe because during those classes Chanyeol would just focus on himself, trying to get better.

Then the bell rang and the raged students who paired up with their day to day friends since they couldn't get the best students in class ran away as fast as always.

"It's nice to see you found someone you trust in Mr. Park," the teacher said, smiling at both students that were left in the room "And same goes to you Mr. Byun. I'm waiting for a good duet indeed, do your best," and then the teacher left.

They headed home together, like in the past months but now Chanyeol invited Baekhyun to come inside so they could start their project right away.

How could he say no?

"Yoora, are you home?" Chanyeol screamed, closing the door behind Baekhyun "Well, looks like we're home alone so I can cook ourselves some snacks. Want pancakes?" he asked excited, dropping his bag on the hallway and running into the kitchen.

Baekhyun tried to follow him without getting lost because last time he only went to Chanyeol's room. His house was really cosy, beautifully accessorized with modern yet comfortable furniture and pictures from their childhood.

The taller boy really looked like he was in his natural habitat as he moved around the kitchen and cooked some pancakes for them both.

When Baekhyun got a taste of the snack, his eyes went wide open and so did his jaw. How was it possible for someone to be talented in so many different stuff? He had personality, musical talent and now cooking talent. Chanyeol had everything to have an amazing and happy life just like he deserved, in Baekhyun's opinion.

After complimenting the cook dozens of times, they then started working on the project.

"Have you ever written a music? Or just a poem?" Chanyeol asked, getting a no as an answer "Then I'll tell you some basic secrets. It's not only about talent, but about patience and feeling," he then got closer to Baekhyun's face really quickly "See, you weren't expecting that so you blushed and closed your eyes several times. With the right words, you could write an amazing poem just with this moment. Sorry if I scared you," he apologised, seeing how confused the little one was.

"No, it's ok! So you're telling me that I just need to find something I can write about and keep on practising, even if I'm not that good?" he got a positive nod as an answer.

The boys found themselves on a comfortable silence when...

"Trust. I mean, I think we both have felt it before, getting our trust broken, and since now we trust on each other why not?" Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol just smiled really big, excitement written all over his face.


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

Every day since the day when the project was announced, Baekhyun would stay at Chanyeol's house after school so they could work on it.

They were now on the third week and considering the fact that it was only a two minute song with simple chords, they were almost finished.

"Chanyeol this is not fair! For the last weeks I've spent my life at your place and you never came to mine," Baekhyun told his friend what was bothering him.

"I already told you that's fine! You'll always be welcome, like you're part of the family,"

"No arguing anymore. You're coming to my place this weekend, instead of me coming over. Even if I need to come and pick you up!" and that way they agreed to end the conversation.

The project was going amazingly well, they really had the chemistry to write together. They swore to work together from once in a while, off of school projects, as they were both having the time of their lives.

When Chanyeol went to Baekhyun's place in Saturday and Sunday's afternoon he couldn't help but be shocked at his house. It was clearly bigger than Chanyeol's and it was really beautiful inside. Even though Baekhyun didn't like it that much, his bedroom was the prettiest room in the entire house at Chanyeol's eyes

They finished the project in that week and agreed not to meet during weekend time so they could practise on their own and then practise together during the final week that the teachers gave them to get everything ready.

But agreeing on stuff doesn't always mean you're going to do them.

It was Saturday afternoon, three months since both boys met at school.

Baekhyun was really grateful for Chanyeol but obviously he didn't knew Chanyeol was also really grateful for him.

The Byun's house was filled with Baekhyun's voice, who was lying on his bed, singing whatever it came to his mind. He was home alone with his mother, who was resting from the tiring week of work.

Suddenly the bell rang yet Baekhyun didn't really mind. He just kept on singing and scrolling on his phone.

"Dad is finally home, I hope he can rest enough." he thought, keeping on singing.

The quiet ran back to their house like it always does on Saturdays, only interrupted by the soft vocals that angels craved for.

Steps are heard, a door unlocks and a head pops on top of Baekhyun's.

"Surprise! Did you miss me?"

"Chanyeol? What are you doing in here?" the boy was completely surprised, quickly jumped out of his bed to stand beside his friend.

"I wanted to thank you so I thought that maybe I could come by and show you a little something I did," Chanyeol said, giving Baekhyun their music sheets.  
On top of the sheet you could read "for Baekhyunee because I know he loves to play the piano".

"You actually wrote this on your own?" Baekhyun was surprised by the gesture.

"It's only simple chords, just to make the music sound better. You only have to play them if you want though!"

Baekhyun ran out of the room, taking Chanyeol by his hand, and went to the room where he had his piano.

There, they sang the song, adding both the guitar and piano since Chanyeol had brought his guitar over just in case.

In the end they smiled at each other with confidence: they were totally going to slay the class with that song.

On the deadline day, the teachers started asking students to sing and Baekhyun and Chanyeol where one of the first.

As the beautiful melody spread itself though the classroom, all you could hear besides their vocals amazingly mixing together were the others students gasping, amazed by the amount of talent.

How could that song be part of a school project? It was more than worthy of being on the radio.

The week went by and all pairs were done showing off their talent.

Would it be that impressive to say that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had the best grade? Also, they won the opportunity to sing their song at the school's end of the year party, along with other two pairs.

They were definitively going to repeat the experience.


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.
> 
> Happy Luhan day!

When Chanyeol woke up he felt joy rushing through his body.

It was like it was still yesterday and he was beside Baekhyun, waiting for the teacher to announce their grades.

He grabbed his smartphone and saw a text from Baekhyun.

"Morning Yeolie, don't forget we were the best in the whole class thanks to you," it said.

It was incredibly amazing how kind the small boy was. Chanyeol was truly happy to have him in his life yet he was scared has their trust only kept on growing.

What if something happened? What if he hurt Baekhyun? Or what if Baekhyun hurt him?

He damn knew he was only being stupidly insecure about something that wouldn't happen but he couldn't afford to hurt the other one. To be honest, that was the only thing he cared about. Chanyeol would take being hurt but not hurting someone.

Finally he got out of his bed and walked downstairs to eat his breakfast calmly and enjoy the whole weekend with nothing to study and nothing to work on for school.

But Chanyeol's brain was almost unstoppable. Tiny ideas would appear from once in a while but now he wanted to save them more than ever. Having one that could be good enough could mean working with Baekhyun again and he knew that together they could write stuff he could never write alone.

Another thing that was on his mind besides ideas was the trip to the mountains which kept on getting closer. He agreed to share a room with Baekhyun but he was afraid he could bother the other boy, who seemed to have self-esteem issues.

Truth is that Baekhyun was thinking about the trip as well.

He told Soyeon he was going to tell Chanyeol his secret by then but, every time he thought about that, the only thing that his body felt was fear. Fear that something would go wrong.

Deep down he knew everything would be okay. Chanyeol was a really kind person that seemed too soft hearted for his own good when it came to people he cared about.

Baekhyun understood that by looking at the way the other boy took care of Sehun during lunch time. If he didn't have enough money, Chanyeol wold pay for it, even if it meant not being full himself.

The pair of friends couldn't help but think of how much their lives changed since they met, even if they didn't knew the other was thinking and feeling the same.

It was like the red thread of fate connected both brains invisibly.

In the next peaceful Sunday afternoon as Baekhyun did English exercises and sometimes dropped few words about his new friend, Soyeon couldn't help but smile proudly.

She was almost certain about two things and she knew that it wouldn't take much more time for them to be proved right.

At her eyes Baekhyun was like a child, playing with the big unpredictable toy that is this mysterious life with the biggest innocence. Hearts that still ache sometimes are like that; innocent.

But Baekhyun's heart was healing without losing that beautiful characteristic of his.


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

Four months since the pair met, they were now ending evaluation season and feeling the weight on their shoulders disappear.

Everyone in class (even the teachers) were excited with the trip that only got closer, signalling that holidays were getting closer as well.

Even though it seemed like nothing could be even closer than that, there were our boys to prove otherwise.

Chanyeol cherished Baekhyun with all his heart and had tons of plans for summer holidays that involved the both of them.

Baekhyun wished for the day he could be with the taller one and properly thank him for the past months.

"Hey, we have nothing to do so want to drop by?" Baekhyun asked.

"Sorry Baekhyunee, I told Sehun I would go out with him but I promise you that we'll do tons of stuff together during summer! Have fun, see you tomorrow," Chanyeol apologised, ruffling Baekhyun's hair and leaving in a rush.

With nothing interesting to do, Baekhyun called Soyeon asking if he could go to her house and started making his way there by foot.

Plugging his headphones in, the boy walked calmly, spring wind making his hair and clothes shift a bit. The wind blew warmly with no scent and he felt relaxed to have no responsibilities from once in a while.

Baekhyun realized that the world didn't change. He always felt calm when walking alone because he knew that he wasn't alone in this world, that he had people who cared for him. Stuff just felt different because finally, almost a year after what happened, he was accepting it.

With tears of joy threatening to get out of his beautiful orbs, Baekhyun started walking faster as he spotted Soyeon's house.

As soon as she opened the door, the boy fell on her arms and squeezed her until she started complaining.

"What's wrong with you today Byun Baekhyun?" she laughed, hugging him back.

"I'm ready. I'm going to tell my friend what happened," he answered with a big smile.

"I'm proud of you, just please don't get hurt," Soyeon said, looking him in the eyes with a serious look.

He finally got inside the house, took his English stuff out of his school bag and then they started working.

On the other hand, Chanyeol was kind of sad for not inviting Baekhyun to come with him.

Turns out the boys weren't going out alone. Sehun conveniently forgot to tell him that his group of friends were coming to the cinema as well and he was feeling truly uncomfortable.

The urge to text Baekhyun complaining about all of this and apologizing yet again rushed through him but he simply couldn't because the movie had just started.

It wasn't as boring as he thought it would be but he really wanted to talk with Sehun about it.

And so he did.

"Hey, you said you missed spending time alone with me because now Baekhyun always eats lunch with us but I don't think we're alone," serious tone showing, eyebrows giving him that characteristic annoyed look.

"I'm sorry hyung, I thought it would be the only way for you to come. Next time we'll come alone, I promise," he replied, looking really sorry.

"No Sehun, next time we're coming with Baekhyun, you hear me?" he let out a sigh "You're one of my biggest friends, don't you ever lie to me again okay? I forgive you,"

As he waited outside the cinema, Chanyeol grabbed his phone and quickly texted Baekhyun before his sister's car drove by to pick him up.

"Next time I come to the cinema, you're coming with me."


	10. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

Baekhyun kept biting his finger just like in the first day in his new school.

The day was finally here. The day where they would go to the mountains and only return home the next day. It was more than that though: it was the day when Baekhyun would finally tell Chanyeol his secret and it could go wrong.

He had everything planned but yet he was nervous as he looked outside the window, taller boy sleeping in the seat beside him.

"Chanyeol, we're here," Baekhyun calmly said, poking the other's cheek.

All he earned was a hum and a smile.

The day went amazingly well as Chanyeol taught Baekhyun how to ski and they took pictures and videos, clearly having more fun than the rest of the students.

It was now dinner time and they were all inside, already warm and dressed with comfortable clothes, eating dinner in the building's cafeteria which felt really big to the boys' eyes.

"After dinner the teachers are going to play a movie on the big screen so we can all watch it. Want to go?" Chanyeol asked his friend that was silently playing with his food. He got a simple yes as an answer, not like Baekhyun at all. "Are you okay Baekhyun? Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm just tired I guess, I never had so much fun in my life and I don't want it to end," he answers, looking at the other one with a sincere look.

"It's okay, we can always come back on our own. Since the weather is already warmer the snow was almost gone so soon it'll be fully gone. By then, we can come and do a picnic or something, it's not like we're far from home. And we can come when it's cold again to ski, so you can get better,"

"You really think so?" Baekhyun asked, getting a nod and a smile as an answer.

Chanyeol always smiled when he was being honest.

After dinner, the teachers started to get the room ready for students to watch the said movie and amazingly they succeeded in a short period.

Has the time got closer to midnight, Baekhyun started to get even more anxious. It was just a little secret but yet it was important for him for Chanyeol to know.

The taller was already sleepy by his side, head on Baekhyun's shoulder has he whispered, complaining about how boring the movie was, making him feel less tense just to get worse in the next second.

By midnight the movie was finally over and they were already on the room shared by the two.

Baekhyun carefully removed his soft makeup and changed clothes, opening the bathroom door when he heard Chanyeol knock.

"I was wondering if you minded if I brushed my teeth even if you're still inside the bathroom..." Chanyeol said, eyes slowly widening as Baekhyun opened the door.

"What? Is there a bug behind me? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, scared.

"More like what you don't have on your face. I always knew you wore makeup but I never saw you without it... You know, you should really be more confident about your face Baekhyunee, people are just jealous and I'm not being kind, I'm being honest," Chanyeol said, entering the bathroom but leaving the door open.

Baekhyun felt his eyes drown but he held back.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"Thank you Chanyeol, you're the best company I could have ever found, best friend I could have ever wished," he said, just in case.

They brushed their teeth together, managing to stay serious the whole time yet almost failing and then each one went to their own bed, wishing each other good night.

But Chanyeol felt like something was off with Baekhyun

And Baekhyun knew what he was going to do.


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

It was now one a.m. and the smaller could hear the other boy's soft snores. He felt really sorry but this was the only way he would have courage to speak.

Chanyeol suddenly woke up when he felt the sheets being lifted and then warm arms around his waist.

"It's me so don't worry. I'm sorry to wake you up but I really need to speak with you and this is the only way I will. Please don't turn around until I finish speaking ok?"

"I knew something wasn't okay with you today. Go on, I won't judge," Chanyeol said with his sleepy deep voice.

"This is the reason why I left my old school, why I was on your class list in the beginning of the year,"

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"I fell in love with someone I shouldn't. It wasn't really love in my opinion, it was a complex crush you know? I can't even properly talk about this but I'll try because you deserve to know and I want you to, so I can know you like me as a friend for what I truly am. We were friends for a year when I started to feel different. It wouldn't feel wrong at all if he wasn't-if he wasn't a boy," Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat as he finally let it out "It was so hard for me to accept that I like boys and it still is but I know it's okay, at least I think. He was so kind and beautiful, you'd like him for what he used to be. Thing is we were part of a group... Once they went out without me on summer vacation. He called me that night and told me that he loved me and I was so happy Chanyeolie, I truly was. But when I told him I liked him too..." eyes started to drown like earlier, breathing normally became hard "People started laughing in the back. It was a prank and I fell! I was so convinced people would forget so I told my mom everything and told her that I wanted to start the year in the same school. How could I be so stupid? Like, at the beginning people just didn't speak but then he-" Baekhyun held Chanyeol tighter without noticing, starting to sob "He started hanging out with the popular and so did my old group, they all left me alone which hurt me but not as much as when he started dating one of the girls and told her what happened. The whole school ended up knowing and people kept laughing at me and pushing me in the corridors. That's when I realised I had to start over and since my mother had changed my school in the beginning of the year I ended up in your class as soon as the second term started. I'm so sorry for not telling you this earlier and I'm sorry for coming in and ruining your night but I had to let this out of my chest. It was amazing spending time with you, if you don't like me anymore I understand that... Good night,"

But when Baekhyun was going to release Chanyeol's waist, the taller turned around and embraced him, with no intentions of letting go.

Chanyeol felt the grip on his waist tighten once again, shirt soaked with the river that flew out of Baekhyun's pretty eyes but he didn't care at all. He was actually happy.

"How could you think I would just let you leave like that? Did you seriously think I wouldn't like you anymore?" he felt him nod against his chest, whispering about how he was worried "You're so silly Byun Baekhyun. You're my best friend, I would never leave you behind! And you know what? I get the struggle, I found out I'm bisexual two years ago. Don't let your sexuality define you, let it be a part of you. I like you just the way you are, please never feel afraid again to tell me something. Whatever it is, I won't just leave you," he assured, being the one to tighten the grip this time, only to soften it next.

Caressing Baekhyun's back, Chanyeol could feel him calm down, as his breathing became more stable.

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked, referring to his bed.

"Do you mind if I stay?" he asked, looking at Chanyeol in the eyes for the first time in that night.

Baekhyun felt the serenity of the night sky filled with starts in Chanyeol's eyes when he said he didn't mind at all, hugging him in a comfortable position so both could sleep.

Both boys fell asleep faster than ever.

When Baekhyun woke up in the morning he couldn't avoid the smile on his face but it quickly went away when Chanyeol was nowhere to be found.

"We're late for breakfast Yeolie!" he screamed, hoping that maybe he was in the bathroom.

"Oh, you're awake!" Chanyeol entered the room, coming from outside. "I woke up earlier, told the teacher you weren't feeling well and asked if I could bring us both breakfast. Surprise!" he sat on the bed, putting the board on the bedside table.

"What did I do to deserve this kind of special treatment?" he said, laughing like a child.

The boys ate breakfast together really happily and Baekhyun swore his life was amazing at the moment.

They agreed on Chanyeol changing clothes in the room while Baekhyun used the bathroom but as the latter was about to close the door he was stopped by the other one, holding it.

"Can I watch you do your makeup? Pretty please?"


	12. 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

School was now over and the pair sang together at the End of the Year Party, receiving the most beautiful answer from the public.

They held hands and bowed.

They said their goodbyes to all their classmates and teachers and then went separate ways.

It had now been six months since the boys met, a month since they came from their vacation and Baekhyun was done ignoring Soyeon. He knew he had to tell her how it went, she wasn't satisfied with only an "it went amazingly well" text.

Chanyeol missed Baekhyun and he was truly bored without him but his family made him stay a month away from their city. It was good to be back and he was planning on surprising the small boy he missed so dearly the next day.

Soyeon was patiently waiting for Baekhyun to show up so they could finally talk.

When he did, he tried to be as accurate as possible, leaving no details behind.

In the end, he was blushing really hard, just listening to Soyeon call him the cutest little bean and all her embarrassing proud mom nicknames.

"So, are you finally going to tell me his name?" she asked, hope spreading around her beautiful face.

"His name is Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol!" he answered proudly.

She knew it, it wasn't a coincidence at all. Soyeon just confirmed one of her two expectations.

"Give me just a bit, I need to call my best friend! She was supposed to drop by and pick up some stuff an hour ago but she hasn't come yet," she excused herself.

Twenty minutes after, Park Yoora and her brother where at the door.

Park Chanyeol.

"What are you doing in here Chanyeol? Weren't you in vacation? Wait, do you guys know each other?" Baekhyun started asking random stuff, jaw wide open.

He had no time to process what was happening as Chanyeol's strong arms wrapped around his smaller body.

"I missed you so much!" Chanyeol let out for his own surprise, feeling his heart double its beat.

"I missed you too," the other one whispered on his chest, still shocked.

After the heart-warming scene, the four sat on the living room and made everything clear.

Yoora and Soyeon are best friends. Soyeon was convinced that her best friend's brother and Baekhyun's new friend were the same person and she was really glad to confirm it was true.

Her little Baekhyunee was in good hands now.

"Hey Chanyeol, I know you're also a good friend of mine but Baekhyun is like my little brother that I will always cherish and protect no matter what. If you ever hurt him I swear to God that I'll make Yoora beat your ass. You hear me giant?" Soyeon told him, half joking half serious, squishing his cheeks.

"I know Yeonie, I know! I will never do such thing, I promise," he answered to the older girl.

Soyeon and Yoora stayed home and ordered the boys to go and walk around the neighbourhood, to catch up with each other's lives.

After walking for some time they sat on a bench.

"Did you have fun? Because from the stories that you told me I don't think so," Baekhyun laughed shyly.

"It wasn't that much fun because I had no company. I mean, if I had you and Sehun or only you it would be different but it was kind of lonely. My parents had fun though and Yoora and I had some good brother-sister time so it's weird," he answered, not really knowing what to say "What about you? We only talked about me..."

"Well, I spammed your twitter dms with stuff I wanted you to see even though I knew you didn't have internet, I sang a lot and took care of myself, nothing special. I also went out with Sehun once to the park, on the day you called me,"

"So that was the background noise!"

Everyone that passed by them on the street would eventually smile from hearing them laughing, happy by being with each other.


	13. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

Baekhyun decided to wake up early and drop by Chanyeol's house to surprise him with a day together. Maybe that way he could thank him for the past months and make him forget the fact that he basically lost a month of holidays in boredom.

When he got to the Park family's house, Yoora was leaving for work and allowed him to come in when he told him his plan.

Yoora was starting to agree with Soyeon, maybe the second thing she thought would really end up happening.

He slowly made his way upstairs to Chanyeol's room and got inside without making much noise. He crouched beside the boy who was sleeping in the bed and touched his cheek.

Chanyeol, who wasn't fully asleep, immediately felt the soft hands touching his face, making him wake up.

"Morning Yeolie, surprise," Baekhyun whispered.

"How did you get in, what time is it?"

"Your sister went to work and let me in and it's probably still early," he laughed nervously.

Without thinking twice, Chanyeol took one of his arms out of the warm comfort of the bedsheets and held Baekhyun's hand in his, in an attempt of making him realize what he was trying to say.

"You want me to get inside? But" he was interrupted.

"Please Baekhyunee, it's still early and I really need some sleep and I bet you do too since you woke up before me to come here on purpose. We're alone so it's like we're in the mountains again!"

Baekhyun didn't really need Chanyeol to convince him, he was tired but making such a surprise to his friend was worth it.

When Chanyeol felt the cold from the bed sheets being lifted and a déjà vu sensation rushed through him he smiled, wrapping his arms around the small boy.

However Baekhyun felt his cheeks warming up as soon as his face touched Chanyeol's chest. The boy was sleeping with a tank top so a bit of his chest was showing and Baekhyun's face was in contact with it.

He soon forgot about that as Chanyeol's heartbeat calmed him down, leading him into a deep sleep.

When Chanyeol woke up again it was almost lunch time so he got up and went downstairs to cook something for both of them.

Baekhyun woke up in a soft state of panic. How was he supposed to make everything he had planned? To be honest, that didn't matter at all. What matters is that they spend the day together, so his nervous state disappeared quickly.

He got up, opened the room's window and went downstairs to look for Chanyeol.

The delicious smell made him realize that someone was cooking, probably the tall boy he was looking for since they were home alone.

Having an impulsive wish, Baekhyun lost all his insecurities and went to hug Chanyeol from the back.

"What are you doing?" he asked embarrassed, not used to having the little boy giving him this kind of attention.

"I wanted to say thank you, that's why I came today. Also I was thinking that we could go to the cinema like you wanted but why don't we do that tomorrow? Let's spend the day alone in here, doing nothing special. What do you think?"

"Okay then silly, you didn't have to come all the way just to do that," Chanyeol broke the embrace, turning around and seeing the other's face for the first time "Wait! You came all the way here to surprise me in the morning, with no makeup? Do I smell self-confidence Byun Baekhyun?"

Both boys laughed and spent an amazing day together, playing video games and watching TV.

In the end of the afternoon, when Chanyeol' family started coming home, Baekhyun decided that it was time for himself to head home as well so he said goodbye, promising to come the next afternoon so they could go to the cinema.

On his way home on foot, Baekhyun had a proud smile plastered on his face.


	14. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

Today is Chanyeol's birthday.

Baekhyun tried his best to get ready before his normal time to leave the house so he could get earlier to school.

He succeeded.

Walking faster than usual, he quickly got to school and sat down on his desk besides Chanyeol's.

Ten minutes later, the tall birthday boy was walking through the classroom's door with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun screamed, running towards him with a letter on his hands.

"What is this?" he asked "I told you I didn't want you to waist money on a gift you know,"

"That's why I didn't. Come on, you only get to open it later but you can keep it," Baekhyun pushed the letter closer to Chanyeol, having him accepting it.

Time quickly passed by and without noticing it was already dinner time which meant Chanyeol's birthday party.

It was going to be a simple dinner at Chanyeol's house with Soyeon, Sehun and Chanyeol's family so Baekhyun was relaxed.

However, his mother wasn't, forcing him to change into more formal clothes, making the boy wish he stayed at Chanyeol's house after school instead of coming home to take a shower.

When Chanyeol opened the door, he struggled against the tight feeling he had in his heart.

Baekhyun looked absolutely stunning, no one with functional eyes could deny that.

His brown hair was wavy, his makeup was barely noticeable and he was wearing a white shirt with some navy blue trousers.

"Come in," he managed to tell the smaller one, as he felt like something was going to change from now on. Like something was fighting inside him for a long while and soon he would have to accept it.

He could hear Soyeon talking about Baekhyun's clothes like a grandmother who thinks that every time they see their lovely grandson, he looks more handsome than the last time.

"Let go of me Yeonie, mom made me wear this,"

"Byun Baekhyun, I always knew your mother and I had something in common," she laughed and so did everyone else in the room.

Sehun was the last one to arrive and when he did, everything was ready for the birthday dinner to start.

Chanyeol was really happy to have all the people he cared about united in that room: his mother, his father, Yoora, Soyeon, Sehun and Baekhyun.

They looked like a really big, close family.

When the clock was almost ticking for midnight, leaving his birthday behind, Chanyeol blew his cake's candles and asked for a wish.

When everyone left and he was getting to bed, he finally managed to open Baekhyun's gift. Inside the envelope, there was another tiny envelope and a letter. Chanyeol wasn't shocked with how much Baekhyun thanked him in the letter but when he got to the part related to the gift, his heart started jumping.

"You told me not to waste money so I decided to take my black thread which I wear everyday as a bracelet to remind myself that no matter how dark my day might seem, tomorrow will be a better day. I cut it in a half, one for me and one for you, because now I share my dark times with you! I hope you will always remember me whenever you look at it."

As Chanyeol tied the black thread in his wrist, he stopped fighting against the red one that was starting to blossom in his heart.


	15. 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

Baekhyun was lying on his bed, eyes facing the white, pure ceiling.

He felt like crying but he didn't know if it was from sadness or happiness.

The previous day, Chanyeol had taken him to the mountains again but this time they went with Yoora and Soyeon.

Since he got back home he kept questioning himself why his heart skipped a beat when Chanyeol helped him get up when he fell, why he felt himself blushing when they accidentally held hands.

Was it possible that his red string of fate was flying around his heart?

He was less afraid of falling in the ground then falling for someone.

Stretching his arm towards the ceiling he looked at his black bracelet, matching with Chanyeol.

Was it possible, only a year after they met?

Tired of questioning himself, he decided to get stuff ready for the next day, as they were going back to school after winter holidays. He wished for funny projects and to get his English better.

It was good to rest before going back to school but his day felt boring, nothing like going out with his friends.

Baekhyun eventually made his way back to lying on the bed and facing the ceiling.

His old best friend, the first boy he ever had a crush on... He felt nothing towards him at the moment.

He didn't like him.

Surely, he didn't love him because he never did.

But honestly? He didn't dislike neither did he hate the boy.

Everything was finally over and Baekhyun was just empty towards that. Empty towards the boy that he used to find beautiful, empty towards the big group of friends he used to think of every day.

Suddenly his face felt wet and he started laughing at himself, stopping really quickly and then he sang.

He sang to his heart's content, until he felt like he never did anything else besides singing.

Next morning, when he was heading school, he saw Chanyeol leaving his house and felt his heart pound on his chest like he got shot.

"Hey Yeolie, wait for me!" he screamed, pushing his thoughts on the side once again.

While Baekhyun was still struggling with himself, our giant had embraced the fact that he was indeed crushing on him.

Chanyeol had no hopes for their future though, he just wanted to stay best friends with the smaller boy because that way he would be able to see him happy every day, by his side. He knew that his heart would keep beating faster every time something special would happen between them but that was just part of the process of falling in love.

He knew he was going to end up loving Baekhyun and he kind of wanted to fight against it yet, for now, he accepted that fact.

"Morning Baekhyunee, did you sleep well?"

"I did silly, why are you asking something like that? Is Park Chanyeol there?" Baekhyun mocked, knocking on Chanyeol's head.

"I did too, thanks for asking," he laughed it off.

The pair kept on walking towards school, both boys hoping that their red strings wouldn't unite, making their hearts beat at the same time.


	16. 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

It was now April and Baekhyun was walking towards Soyeon's house to revise English grammar since spring holidays were almost over.

As soon as the girl opened the door, Baekhyun felt his phone vibrate on his pocket.

"Hey, I'm really bored and school is almost starting so do you want to go on a date?" Chanyeol said from the other side of the line, making Baekhyun choke in the oxygen he was breathing.

"Date? Are you sure you called the right person because last time I checked we're best friends," his heart kept jumping but, after months, he was still pushing aside all thoughts.

"Yes, I'm sure Baekhyunee. Why, are you telling me best friends can't go on dates?" Chanyeol replied, getting hit by his sister on the head.

"Yeah, you're right. Text me the details, I'll see you later. Take care,"

Soyeon's eyes were shining brightly and Baekhyun knew that he was going to be struck by the almighty tornado of questions.

"Oh God, was that Chanyeol? And he asked you to go on a date? And you freaking accepted it? Do you like him? Or does he like you?"

"Stop being silly noona! Yes, it was Chanyeol and yes, he invited me on a date but it's a friendly date. Friends can go on dates right?"

"Of course they can Baekhyunee but you're blushing. Are you trying to tell me that if I asked you to come on a friendly date with me, you would blush too?" she looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm really starting to fall for him, am I not?" he said with a sad voice, tears started to appear like his eyes were stormy clouds, ready to make it rain.

"Why are you sad? Chanyeol is a good person, he will never be like the other boy, okay? I'm not saying this to make you happy, I'm stating the truth: if you indeed fall for him and decide to confess, he won't leave you,"

With Soyeon's encouraging speech Baekhyun's mind drifted to their school trip to the mountains, almost a year ago.

"I like you just the way you are, please never feel afraid again to tell me something. Whatever it is, I won't just leave you,"

He believed in Chanyeol and same thing with Soyeon so there was no reason for him to be scared.

Getting back to reality, he hugged the girl who had always been there for him and he was ordered to go home and get ready.

He took a shower and wore relaxed clothes that made him feel good, applying only a little bit of makeup.

Looking in the mirror while drying his hair he finally got the text containing the details and that's when he realized...

"This is really happening," he whispered to himself, nervous.

Chanyeol was going to pick him up at dinner time, they were going to eat at Baekhyun's favourite Chinese restaurant and then he could sleep over at Chanyeol's if he wanted.

He felt like his whole body was shaking. This was real, he was really falling for his best friend.

Both red strings started to get closer as now both boys accepted their fate.


	17. 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

When the door to the Byun's house opened, revealing Baekhyun wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a checked pattern shirt, Chanyeol's smile went wide in admiration.

"Night Yeolie! Can we drop by at yours first so I can leave my bag?" Baekhyun asked, Chanyeol still admiring him from head to toe.

"Leave it home, I can lend you everything you need so don't worry. Shall we go?"

Baekhyun asked his date- I mean, his best friend- to wait as he took his phone and money, saying goodbye to his parents.

They walked their way over to the restaurant and sat face-to-face on a table.

Baekhyun kept slowly breathing in and out, trying his best not to let the other boy notice is state of nervousness.

The dinner went amazingly well. After all, they're still the same people, just with a tiny different feeling.

When Baekhyun tried to pay for his meal, Chanyeol stood in front of him and payed for both of them, like he always had in mind.

"It's not fair," the smaller boy whined on their way back home "I agreed to go out with you and you're paying everything! You'll even borrow me clothes to sleep in,"

"That's why I said it was a date. I invited you so it's absolutely fair for me to pay for everything," he answered, receiving a pout in return that made his heart flutter.

It was still weird for Baekhyun to hear him say so naturally that they just went on a date but he didn't blame Chanyeol, no one besides Soyeon knew that he was falling for the taller boy.

Thing is, whenever the word got out of Chanyeol's mouth his heart would skip a beat, even if he knew Baekhyun would never suspect of his feelings as only his sister and his parents knew.

Unless he said something during the night.

Finally, they got to Chanyeol's house and were received by his parents, as Yoora went to sleep over at Soyeon's house.

Chanyeol already knew that but it was a surprise to Baekhyun. If she told Yoora about their conversation earlier he would definitively feel embarrassed to come back to the Park's house.

"Here you have it, they might be a little bit large for you but I'm sure they fit," Chanyeol said, giving Baekhyun some shorts and one of his favourite hoodies.

When Baekhyun looked at the mirror after getting dressed he smiled really widely.

Chanyeol's clothes were just perfect for his body, only a bit large like he had warned him, making Baekhyun feel amazingly comfortable. Also, they were filled with Chanyeol's smell and Baekhyun loved that.

They went downstairs to watch TV with Chanyeol's parents and eventually, without noticing, Baekhyun fell asleep leaning against the taller boy.

For the first time, Chanyeol didn't know what to do with the precious boy who was sleeping peacefully. The boy was starting to hug Chanyeol's arm and he was feeling himself blush as it was all happening in front of his parents.

They went to sleep, waving their son goodbye and wishing him good luck. Like without them in the room he actually bothered being like that.

It was midnight and Baekhyun was still asleep so Chanyeol decided to leave the embrace to let the boy sleep on the couch and he almost succeeded.

"Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun asked cutely, rubbing his eyes, facing the boy who was sitting on the ground "I'm so sorry, I feel asleep," he dropped his hands on his lap.

Now or never.

"It's okay Baekhyunee. Can I just tell you something important?" Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol held his hands "I'm falling for you," he said, as fast as possible.

Chanyeol would never imagine Baekhyun's reaction, not even in his deepest, sweetest dreams.

Sleepy, Baekhyun leaned over and kissed Chanyeol's cheek.

"That's funny, so am I,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the number of chapters to 21 because I will post an author's note to thank in the end! The story remains with 20 chapters.


	18. 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

After four months, school was over. Next year they would graduate and Baekhyun was scared of the possibility of them growing apart, especially now that he was sure of his feelings.

Now that he knew Chanyeol felt the same, he wasn't fighting against himself anymore so, every day, he felt like he was falling deeper for the boy with pretty ears who welcomed him in his own special way on the day he started over at a new school.

Chanyeol, well... Chanyeol never fought, not after he felt those soft lips gently touching his cheek. He wanted to feel them again, this time against his own.

Chanyeol was home with Sehun playing videogames when his phone rang.

"Hey Baekhyunee, how are you?"

"I'm great! I just wanted to ask if you would like to come to the cinema with me tonight. A date to repay our first date," Baekhyun was so nervous he felt like the words weren't properly forming.

"Is this a friendly date or a true date?" Sehun started wiggling his eyebrows and Chanyeol hit him with the closest pillow.

"A true date, only me and you,"

After saying their goodbyes, they turned off the call.

Chanyeol was ready to kill Sehun and Baekhyun immediately high-fived Soyeon.

As Baekhyun was about to leave his house, he opened the door to discover a beautiful boy.

"Oh, hello. You're looking really good Baekhyunee," Chanyeol said as casually as possible.

"Thank you, you do look better than me though... What are you doing here? I was going to pick you up," Baekhyun said, surprised with both Chanyeol's appearance and compliment.

"I came to drop my stuff and since the cinema is closer to your house, this way you wouldn't have to walk back and forth," he excused himself.

When they got to the cinema, Baekhyun held Chanyeol's hand without thinking twice and started dragging him around the building so they could get to the line as fast as possible.

Chanyeol was really enjoying the moment so he intertwined their fingers, making Baekhyun slow down for a bit and look at him.

"Hum, what do you want to watch? I was thinking about that romantic comedy right there but I don't know. I need help," he said, starting to panick. He was so sure about inviting Chanyeol but now that they were holding hands and it all seemed so real he was scared.

"Don't worry, everything is fine by me. It's just me okay, you have no reasons to stress," he relaxed the other boy, letting go of his hand to give him some space.

"No," Baekhyun whispered, loud enough for Chanyeol to hear, and linked their hands together again "I like this," he said, in a lower tone than the first time.

Chanyeol heard everything and smiled proudly.

During the whole movie they would steal glances and laugh louder than the rest of the people on the room.

They were on their own world, like always.

"You were being too loud, they wanted to kill you!" Chanyeol protested yet again while they were entering Baekhyun's house.

"Liar! You were being louder than me, don't complain," Baekhyun playfully hit him.

Baekhyun's mother knew everything about his feelings and was proudly looking at both boys. It was good to see his son happy with who he was after what happened almost two years ago.

Saying their goodbyes to Baekhyun's parents, both boys went upstairs to his room.

Chanyeol slowly closed the door, rested his back against it and gently pulled Baekhyun by his waist.

They were standing close, really close, and Baekhyun was starting to blush.

"Tell me, why were you that happy? Was it because of me?" Chanyeol asked with a really serious look, making the small boy in his arms blush harder.

"Well we held hands and it was because of that so technically it was because of you. I mean, I liked it a lot but that's because I like you, but you already know that, right? I guess you can hold my hand anytime, not that we're dating but I don't mind it, maybe not at school but-"

In that moment, Chanyeol closed the distance between them and locked their lips, smiling when the other boy kissed him back.

"I love you too," Chanyeol laughed at the sight of such an embarrassed Baekhyun.


	19. 19. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> Publishing one chapter a day.

School was almost starting again but, even after their kiss, our boys weren't dating.

Yet.

Chanyeol had invited Baekhyun to come over at his house, saying he had something really important to tell him.

Baekhyun's brain was almost frying by now from questioning what the boy told him too much.

"Is he going to tell me he doesn't love me anymore?" his brain constantly repeated. He knew if he asked Soyeon that, she would probably laugh at him and there was no way he was calling Sehun about it so he just kept going crazy by himself.

Baekhyun's father drove by Soyeon's house to pick him up and she wished him good luck. Did she know what was going to happen?

More in the blue than ever, Baekhyun quickly got dressed and sprinted over Chanyeol's house.

When he got there, Sehun opened the door. "Is he dating Sehun?" was the first thought that came over his stressed mind.

They spent a lot of time playing video games, which actually managed to distract Baekhyun, but Chanyeol seemed nervous and that was affecting the small boy as well.

Sehun left and, when Chanyeol came back from the door, he sat in front of Baekhyun just like in the day the other boy had kissed his cheek.

"Do you know why I invited you here?" Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun nodded negatively "Okay then, here it goes. The day you talked to me openly in the mountains really touched my heart and I swore to God I would never let anyone else leave you like that. Thing is, as time kept passing by, I was starting to see you in a different way and I feared that I would be the next one to leave you crying in the night. Truth is, I feel in love with you Baekhyun and I don't know how to turn back. I don't even want to consider turning back," breathe in, breathe out "With that said, I have two questions for you. Do you love me too?"

Baekhyun looked Chanyeol in the eyes and saw a beautiful spark. He absolutely loved looking into those expressive eyes.

"Do you need oxygen to live?" he opted for a joke to try to relax the tall boy who seemed so small at that moment "I was joking okay, calm down. Remember what you told me? It's just me, you don't need to be stressed. Actually, you don't need to be stressed at all because I love you. I love you and I'm not afraid to admit it and that's all thanks to you Park Chanyeol. I love you," he kept repeating, just in case.

"In that case, will you be my boyfriend?"

All the special moments they spent together came to Baekhyun's mind as he realized Chanyeol's intention by calling him there. He wanted to properly confess. He wasn't in love with anyone else, he didn't change his mind and it looked like he would never change it.

Park Chanyeol loved Byun Baekhyun and Byun Baekhyun loved Park Chanyeol.

"You mean it?" Baekhyun asked, his heart racing faster than ever.

"Of course I do silly! You're killing me, answer please,"

"I will, yes. Thank you, I love you so much!" and with that, Baekhyun leaned over like all those months ago. This time he was fully awake and instead of kissing Chanyeol's cheek, he kissed his lips.

Chanyeol smiled. He did it, he fell in love fearlessly and managed to get the love back.

The trust both boys felt for each other made them get confident.

As the pair laughed, continuing to play videogames and casually kissing, the red strings of fate united, closing the circuit of electricity that was their love.


	20. 20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will never write chapter summaries, always check the first chapter for the story's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete is also being posted on wattpad, consult bio for my username! All rights reserved.  
> This is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed!

It has now been ten years since the boys started dating.

They are 34 years old and have been married for four years.

_"_ _I love you Byun Baekhyun and that is why I ask you..." Chanyeol got to his knees and took a box out of his jacket "...will you marry me?"_

_Baekhyun got to his knees as well and took a box out of his jacket "I guess great minds do think alike, right?"_

_With that, they moved into a country where their love would be legal, with the support of their parents and friends._

It has also been two years since both boys adopted a little girl.

_"Chanyeol, are we really doing this?"_

_"_ _You wanted to have kids, didn't you?" Chanyeol heard his husband hum approvingly "Well, so do I so let's do this."_

_They both got out of the car and entered the orphanage, talked to the lady at the desk and were accepted inside, to take a look at children they might want to adopt._

_"Chanyeolie, there's a girl at the back who hasn't moved since we got here. I want to speak with her," Baekhyun held his hand and dragged him towards the girl "Hey sweetie, why are you back here alone?"_

_"Just go and adopt someone younger," the girl said with a serious voice._

_"Why do you think we want someone younger?" Chanyeol asked, sitting next to her so his height looked less intimidating._

_"Because everyone does, sir. I'm eight years old and I've been here for three years without having anyone taking even a glance at me. I like giving the others a chance to have a family so I'm better back here playing," the girl finished and Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol's hand, almost crying._

_For the next four months, the boys would visit that girl until they got the papers for adoption ready and she was finally home, with the family she always deserved._

Baekhyun could have never even imagined that wanting to be friends with the boy who called his attention in the first day at a new school would give him the most beautiful love story. He was truly happy with Park Chanyeol, happy to wake up every morning next to him, to kiss him whenever he wanted, happy because the fun was never over and happy because he would never get tired of him.

Chanyeol was proud, not only of himself but of his Baekhyunee. To wake up and be able to touch his hair, his cheeks, his whole body; kiss his lips knowing that both felt the same. He had no plans to ever leave the boy because he knew he was in love for life, as cheesy as it sounded.

Sometimes the pair would stay up and tell their daughter all about how they met and assure her that they loved her with every single drop of love they had to give.

"Hyunee, when is Yeolie getting home?" their daughter asked Baekhyun on the ride back from her nanny's house.

"Why, do you miss only one of your fathers? Is Hyunee not important to our little princess?" he played with his daughter, pouting.

"I'm not a princess! And I love both Yeolie and Hyunee," she laughed, one of the small boy's favourite sound.

Well, it's not fair to call him small boy when he grew up into a handsome man but let's just keep it that way.

When Chanyeol finally got home, their daughter ran into his arms.

It was the most beautiful sight for Baekhyun's eyes.

He ran to them as well and the three of them hugged after Chanyeol left a soft kiss on Baekhyun's lips.

I guess happy endings do exist.


	21. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thank you note from the author to everyone who read Complete.

I remember the first story I ever posted.

Let's just say it wasn't good, my One Direction fanfiction writing days weren't the best.

However, I never quitted writing as it is truly my passion. I have written tons of stuff that I never posted and I will continue to write. I can even imagine myself writing after coming home from my job to be honest, I really want to keep getting better and maybe, one day, publish a book.

I guess I sound like any other teenager out there but I believe in my words so I won't delete them or think twice before posting this thank you note.

English is not my mother language but I do feel confident while writing in it and I hope you, the one reading this, enjoyed my hard work and stay tuned with the works I might post next.

I am thankful for everyone who made me grow into the person I am today but I know that my writing skills and I will keep evolving. For that to happen, I will keep on working and posting some of those works!

My special thanks go to my best friend Sana, the one who has been supporting Complete since it didn't have a name; my parents, especially my mom, who continuously insists that she wants to read what I have been so miraculously typing in this computer of mine; Adele, Cassie and Nes, the ones who always hype me up when I talk about writing; and finally to everyone who read this, to everyone who didn't give up on me and this story.

Thank you for keeping up with Complete, I truly hope you enjoyed its sweet moments.

See you soon, Debbs.


End file.
